This invention relates to a seat cushion assembly which is simplified in its structure, has a light weight and can be manufactured at a low cost.
In most conventional seats, a plurality of zigzag springs of steel are mounted in parallel to each other on a seat frame, and a cushion member of a synthetic resin such as a pad of polyurethane foam is placed on the springs to deal with or support the load of a person sitting on the seat.
In such a conventional seat of double structure including a plurality of springs and a cushion member, its weight and cost have already been reduced almost to their limits.